memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lorna Raver
|birthplace = York, Pennsylvania, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest Actress |characters = }} Lorna Raver is the actress who played in the seventh season episode . She is probably best known for her role as Mrs. Ganush in 's horror thriller Drag Me To Hell (2009, with David Rodriguez and Melissa Vinicor). For this role she received two Scream Award nominations in the categories Best Villain and Breakout Performance – Female in 2009 and a Saturn Award nomination in the category Best Supporting Actress in 2010. She won the Chainsaw Award at the Fangoria Chainsaw Awards in the category Best Supporting Actress in 2010. Raver has started her theatrical career at the Hedgerow Theater in Pennsylvania before she moved to New York City where she played off-Broadway in plays such as "Last Days at the Dixie Girl Cafe" and "Between Daylight and Boonville". She then worked for several years as stage actress in Chicago before she moved to Los Angeles, California. Among her earlier roles are supporting parts in the comedy Opportunity Knocks (1990, with John Cothran, Jr.) and in the crime drama Freeway (1996, with Annette Helde and Deborah Landis). Television guest roles include eppisodes of Reasonable Doubts (1993, with Leslie Jordan, Spencer Garrett, and Castulo Guerra), Getting By (1993, with Lark Voorhies), CBS Schoolbreak Special (1995), ER (1996, with Tim de Zarn, Richard Penn, Christine Harnos, Ernest Perry, Jr., Lily Mariye, Jesse Littlejohn, Robert Kerbeck, and Kenneth White), Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1996, with Richard Lee Jackson and Lisa Moncure), Crisis Center (1997, with Tina Lifford and Clifton Collins, Jr.), The Practice (1997, with James Greene), Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997), The Young and the Restless (1997, with Granville Van Dusen, Leigh McCloskey, Karen Hensel, and Aaron Lustig), NYPD Blue (1997, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, and Martin Cassidy), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1997, with Chad Allen, Barbara Babcock, Jason Leland Adams, Frank Collison, and Charles Parks), Felicity (1998, with Keri Russell, Ron Canada, Greg Grunberg, and Cecilia Conn, produced and created by J.J. Abrams, and directed by Marc Buckland), The Pretender (1999, with Patrick Kilpatrick and Jason Brooks), and Stark Raving Mad (1999, with Madison Eginton). Further acting work includes episodes of Judging Amy (2000, with Mark Moses and Laura Jane Salvato), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000, with Jonathan Frakes), Bull (2000-2001, with Alicia Coppola, David Ogden Stiers, and Kitty Swink), Ally McBeal (2001, with Albert Hall, Brenda Strong, and Stephen O'Mahoney), Gilmore Girls (2001), Charmed (2002), Dragnet (2003, with Tony Plana, David Andrews, Erick Avari, Juan Garcia, and Ken Magee), 10-8: Officers on Duty (2003, with Rosalind Chao, Scott Klace, Mike Avery, and Danny Downey), NYPD Blue (2004, with Gordon Clapp), Cold Case (2004), Clubhouse (2004, with Christopher Lloyd), Desperate Housewives (2004, with Teri Hatcher, Steven Culp, Mark Moses, Brenda Strong, Sharon Lawrence, and Tom Virtue), Malcolm in the Middle (2005, with Lilyan Chauvin), Weeds (2005, with Andy Milder), In Justice (2006, with Joel McKinnon Miller and Debra Wilson), Boston Legal (2004 and 2006, with William Shatner, Rene Auberjonois, David Clennon, Michael Ensign, Louis Giambalvo, Marcy Goldman, Derek Magyar, and Jack Shearer), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006, with Wallace Langham and Blake Lindsley), Nip/Tuck (2006), Side Order of Life (2007), Eli Stone (2008, with James Saito, Victor Garber, Robin Gammell, Mark Harelik, Bennet Guillory, Alexandra Lydon, and Scottie Thompson), Bones (2009, with Joe Davis), Raising the Bar (2009, with Rick Fitts), and One Tree Hill (2009). Between 2006 and 2007, Raver portrayed Rebecca Kaplan in twenty-four episodes of the daily soap The Young and the Restless where she worked with Eric Steinberg. Film work includes the science fiction film First Watch (2003, with Richard Lynch and Jack Donner), the short comedy Candor City Hospital (2005, with Michael McKean), the television drama Walkout (2006, with Holmes Osborne, Douglas Spain, Bruce French, Ivar Brogger, Michael Keenan, and John Prosky), the television movie Jane Doe: Ties That Bind (2007, with Bruce French, Kimble Jemison, Joanna Miles, Diane DiLascio, and Time Winters), and the crime thriller Armored (2009). Most recent work includes guest roles in episodes of Traffic Light (2011), Grey's Antomy (2013), and Rake (2014, with Bill Smitrovich and Bill E. Rogers), the thriller The Caller (2011), the drama Breaking Waves (2011), the crime drama Rushlights (2013, with Joel McKinnon Miller and Amanda Carlin), and the fantasy adventure Sinbad: The Fifth Voyage (2014, with Patrick Stewart). She also records audiobooks for Tantor, Books on Tape, and Blackstone Audio for which she has been named Best Voice of the Year by AudioFile Magazine and has been nominated for several Audie Awards and AudioFile Earphone Awards. http://tantor.com/narrator/lorna-raver.html External links * * es:Lorna Raver it:Lorna Raver Category:Performers Category:VOY performers